Remote control systems are known to utilize control signals transmitted over power lines, such that appliances connected to the power lines receive power therefrom and also receive such control signals. However, signal degradation over extended power networks within a facility reduces the sensitivity and impairs the operation of such remote control systems to operation appliances remotely. For example, control signals may “bleed” over the phases of the power lines. Such signal degradation and bleeding may be compensated for by using amplifiers/repeaters throughout the power distribution network, which improve the signal quality sufficiently until the control signals either reach the intended appliance to remotely control, or reach another amplifier/repeater for additional boosting of the control signals.
The use of multiple amplifier/repeaters throughout a power network may be required, especially for large and physically extensive facilities. However, individual amplifiers/repeaters typically work as stand-alone devices, which amplify signals regardless of the presence of other amplifiers and repeaters. Accordingly, some cross-talk and iterative amplifications of signals may occur which impair the ability of the amplifiers/repeaters to compensate for noise by, for example, contributing additional signal noise within the power network.
A need exists for the control of multiple repeaters to compensate for noise in a controlled manner.
In addition, repeaters may be modular for ease of installation, such as the ability to plug-in such repeaters into ordinary and/or standard power lines, outlets, and appliances. However, the coordination of multiple repeaters would typically require additional communications infrastructure on top of the existing power distribution system.
A need exists for a modular and/or plug-in control system which may be readily integrated with the existing power distribution system for operation with multiple repeaters in the power distribution system.